Blank Slates
by Mimi Paix
Summary: Levi Ackerman. Le-vi Ack-er-man. Levi Ackerman. It's all so fluid in my mind. All so clear. Perfect. I can imagine how smoothly they flow out of my mouth, barely skimming my lips and into the air. Such perfection, I cannot achieve.
1. Why

"H-He-llo, m-m.. my n-n-na name i-is..." I furrowed my eyebrows. I had it in my reaches just barely past my fingertips. Ah, right. _Hello. My name is Levi Ackerman._ "L-Le-Levi," I breathed out. "Ack...er," With a frustrated huff, I finished. "man," The kids were snickering behind their hands. I know they are. They were silently communicating with their friends in such excellence I only wish I could even grasp. Words run around. I know what they think. A short disabled boy who can't even talk, what's he doing here?

I'm here because I deserve a fucking education.

No matter how badly I want to change my life; I can't. I simply, can't. For I care, they can laugh, joke, chuckle, but It's not my fault. Well, it partially is, but in the long run, it isn't. Hell, standing, no- sitting in front of them and saying a simple coherent sentence is hard but engaging in a conversation? That's living hell for me. All conversations I've been in made me feel smaller than I actually am. They either pity me, start getting frustrated or even just straight up walk away because of my inability to talk properly.

Don't even get me started on my legs. They stopped working a long time ago. What's really sad is that I'm 16 but I can't talk to a normal person. Sitting here in my wheelchair in front of all these idiots makes me feel... furious. I don't even know why. I feel like standing like Jesus walking on water and slapping each one of them across the face. Except for him. That one person who actually looked interested. Not in my disabilities, but in me.

Thank you.


	2. Don't

The teacher placed her hand on my shoulder. She squeezed it. A reassuring gesture. "They aren't that bad," She whispered in my ear. I averted her gaze. "I-I d-d-do.." Then it came again. It was almost as if I could think properly. It made me feel like my brain was being refreshed. _I don't think so._ "n't th-th..ink s-s-so.." She ruffled my hair. Her warm hand returned to my shoulder. "Please be nice to Levi. He's new here," Her gaze circled the classroom. "Eren, could you please show him around the school?" She asked the guy who wasn't silently laughing at me.

A bright smile formed under that mop of brown hair. Green and amber eyes decorated his masterpiece of a face. His voice was like warm water lapping at my skin whenever I bathed. "I'm Eren!" He articulated out. Red glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He's definitely a keeper. "Where do think you want to go?" He questioned me. This shocked me greatly. Normally, people would just lead me off, thinking I would just roll my wheels to whatever pace they set, boredly touring the school without even letting me ask questions.

I thought long and hard about this.

"T-the ar.." My voice caught. "-t r-roo-room," A trademark smile crossed those plump lips. for the first time, I actually blushed as I said those words. Normally, I would just shove the person aside and not give a fuck about what they thought but... I can't. I can't stop thinking about what he th... about what he... The shock passed through me. I can't remember. _About what he thinks._ Right. Right. About what he thinks.


	3. We

Sunlight filtered through the windows of the school while we strolled along. My wheels lightly squeaked against the tiles. Glancing around, this place looked better than the average high school.

"...That's the science lab," He paused and checked to see if I was listening, which I obviously was. He then pointed to a random door. "Don't go there, it's forbidden entry for students,"

I mentally noted to go check that place out later. "And... here's the art room!" He beamed.

The walls were splashed in watercolor and pastel paints. There wasn't a wall that wasn't decorated with paints. Although it was way below my normal standards of clean, something about the messiness put me at ease. The way paint brushes littered the floor and unfinished projects hung on easels, buckets placed next to them. Projects were hung on the walls in some order. One caught my eye.

The grass seemed to be moving while someone sat under a blooming cherry tree. Flowers decorated a plain and an apple orchard swayed in the background. I left my position in the doorway and rolled up to the painting. Awe filtered into as I admired this masterpiece. Whoever this artist was, He or she put lots of effort into this.

"B-Beau..Beauti..ful," I murmured. Eren waltzed over to me. "You think so?" He quizzically answered me. "Mhm," I replied. I just couldn't stop staring at it. It was breath-taking. "Then, I think you would like to know that the artist is me,"

I turned my head to face Eren in his chocolate haired glory. Cerulean eyes sparkled with happiness. A faint blush dotted tan skin. He was a keeper. I've said it once and I'll say it again. "R-Rea..lly?" Disbelief coated my tone but the words floated out of their own accord. I currently felt like slapping myself in the face as his mood slightly deflated. A pouting face looked absolutely adorable on him.

Eren, stop being so damn sexy. Actually, scratch that, don't stop being sexy so I can drool over you. "If you don't believe me then you can look on the back of the canvas and see my name etched in it with a knife," The smugness in his voice was overwhelming. A small smile danced upon my lips as Eren's precise hands removed the canvas and flipped over to the back.

There it was in a sort of sloppy handwriting if I can even call it that, _Eren J._

 **Here you go! your 1st update of the day!**


	4. Talk

So Eren was an artist. That's nice. "Anyways, on your schedule, it says that you have art!" He exclaimed. My gunmetal eyes made contact his lively ones.

"That means you'll be in the same class that you are in right now," He trailed off. "that also means you're in the same art period as I'm in!" I almost smiled. Almost. His happiness sure is contagious.

"Th-that's ni..ce," I murmured. Eren looked back at me like I was the definition of stupid. I rolled my eyes back at him. "The art teacher always comes at least fifteen minuted early," Eren continued. "You might get to meet her!"

"I-I'd rath-er not,"

"Come on, for me?"

"N-No,"

"Please?"

"N..o,"

"For me?"

"..."

"Awh, really Levi?"

"..."

I really just wanted to leave class; I wouldn't have to introduce myself. Actually, I could just ask Eren to ask the teacher to introduce me.

"E-Er..en?" I asked. "Yeah?" He replied "C-cou..ld y-you a-ask th-e tea...cher t-to in..tro..duce m-me?" I questioned. "Sure!" He enthusiastically answered.

 **Mainly dialogue but it's good, right? And for those who are here from Love Me, I'm gonna update that when I'm on break [next week] so expect 9 updates next week. I'll be trying to update that the entirety of next week so by 2 weeks I'll have a solid updating time. This fanfiction, I'll be updating every day to make up for short chapters.**


End file.
